fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphyseal Phalanges
Epiphyseal Phalanges Epiphyseal Phalanges is continuous bone growth of the hands. The Ahwahneechee Native Americans discovered this disease in 1922. Rock climbers within the Ahwahneechee tribe noticed their fingers would grow after excessive use. The hands grew anywhere from 2-4 inches in over a year. The Ahwahneechee tribe attributed this disease to angry spirits in the mountains. The tribe believes the spirits were shaming them for having trespassed the great sanctuary of the mountains. Years later the disease has been proven to be more than something spiritual. Rock climbers in the 21st century began to notice their fingers growing at high rates; many had fingers that grew a total of 6 inches in the span of 18 months. Modern day doctors had not yet witnessed the disease, and struggled with a diagnosis. The S.C.D.M. F, a committee of doctors dedicated to strange diseases. These medical conditions had the abnormal growth brought to their attention. The theory behind the growth at the time was micro fracturing of bones found within the hands. The committee confirmed this theory in the 21st century as multiple test subjects were x-rayed as they grasp a rock wall. Scientist could see that the muscle tissues surrounding the finger bones were breaking the outer surface of the skeletal walls. The constant micro fracturing of the bones developed the disease within the bone marrow. Within the bone marrow more bone cells were developed as the disease progressed. The fractures surrounding each bone scabbed over in order to heal. The hand enlarged as bones thickened and finger muscles grew. This disease creates a chemical and structural imbalance within hands. The chemical imbalance has to do with nitrogen that forms between bone pockets known as knuckles or disambiguation. As rock climbers reach up for the next hold, their weight is suspended between those five fingers on that specific hand. This is continued multiple times in one climb lasting ten minutes. However, rock climbers often climb a range from one to four hours. Not only will one hand hold the weight of the individual, but it will also clintch as a stabilizer to prevent swaying from side-to-side. Swaying often leads to fatigue in the forearms and results in a necessity to switch hands. Another necessity of that same hand will be to pull the full body weight up the wall to reach the next hold. Each hand grip is known as either a hand hold or a foot hold. This disease has no cure. Once Epiphyseal Phalanges sets into the bone marrow there is no extracting the self-activating disease. Once climbing is resumed after a year hiatus, the disease will waken from its dormant state and begin its cycle. In all cases with patients who have contracted the disease there are zero cases of arthritis developing. The most severe case recorded is Henry Oswald; the disease increased his hand length a total of 13 inches in 7 months time span. Oswald was last measured in late August 2015 from the beginning of his wrist to the top of his middle finger. Based on this measurement Oswald’s hand currently measures out to 47 inches long.